1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component having a semiconductor substrate provided with through-hole plating, and to a method for producing such a component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component having a semiconductor substrate and through-hole plating is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2009 045 385 A1. The through-hole plating is developed in the form of a metallic line, which is situated in the semiconductor substrate and routed from a top side of the substrate to a bottom side. The through-hole plating is separated from the surrounding semiconductor substrate via an insulation layer. In another development, a through-hole plating is separated from the surrounding semiconductor substrate by an annular trench.